


Breakeven

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, College AU, Inspired by Youtube, Songfic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: In which Sam's lung collapses, Gabe thinks he's funny, and Sam just might have to kill him. College AU inspired by a viral video.





	Breakeven

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this hilarious viral video where a guy is sitting with his best friend who has a collapsed lung, and he keeps playing breathing related songs. I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I wrote it for Sam and Gabe. Obviously none of these characters or songs used are mine. Enjoy.

 

It was stupid, really.

 

Sam should have been more careful. He had lived in the two story house for two years, since he had been accepted into law school. He had walked through the dwelling countless times in the dark. He knew every inch of the place he’d come to call home.

 

And somehow his dumb ass had still managed to fall down the stairs.

 

He had been carrying a stack of books downstairs to study at the kitchen table, to give himself a change of scenery, when he lost his footing.The books went flying as he had tried to break his fall, to no avail. He tumbled and twisted down the stairs, landing awkwardly on his side. The breath was knocked out of him and he had laid there, stunned.

 

Luckily Gabe came home only a few minutes later and insisted on taking Sam to the hospital when he couldn’t breathe without whimpering in pain. Sam convinced him not to call Dean until they knew what was going on and Gabe reluctantly agreed.

 

At the hospital, Sam was admitted and quickly examined. It was determined he had a partially collapsed lung, and he was settled in a semi-private area to await further treatment.

 

Gabe brushed off any attempts to shoo him away from Sam’s side. He was already irritable that Sam wasn’t being treated as a priority and Sam had to explain to him that he was in no imminent danger and there were other people far more sick or injured than he was.

 

“Yeah, right,” Gabe scoffed as he leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet. Sam was lying on a too-narrow bed and there was an oxygen mask covering his face.

 

“I’m fine,” Sam insisted irritably, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

 

“Sure.” Gabe pulled out his phone and began scrolling through Facebook absently.

 

Sam closed his eyes, settling one hand over his chest.

 

Suddenly music began to play from Gabe’s phone.

 

_ Tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air _

_ Can’t live, can’t breathe with no air _

_ It’s how I feel whenever you ain’t there _

_ It’s no air, no air _

 

Without thinking Sam snorted, earning a painful twinge from his chest. “Gabe, stop!”

 

Gabe chortled wickedly and paused the song. “Just trying to lighten the mood, Sammykins.”

 

The younger man groaned and sank into his pillows.

 

A few minutes later, music began streaming from Gabe’s phone again.

 

_ Breathe in, breathe out _

_ Let them hoes fight _

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re an ass.”

 

“But I’m your ass!” Gabe countered with a grin.

 

“And I might have to kill you.”

 

“Aw, I think you love me too much to do that.”

 

“We’ll see,” Sam groused.

 

Gabe beamed and resumed his game of Candy Crush.

 

While Gabe played his game, Sam glanced at him before closing his eyes.

 

_ And breathe, just breathe _

_ Oh, breathe, just breathe _

 

“Gabe, would you stop that!” Sam wheezed.

 

“What?” the older man asked innocently. “We need some relaxing music in here.”

 

The laughter made Sam flinch in pain, and thankfully a nurse came in to check on him, forcing Gabe to stop the music.

 

The nurse rolled her eyes at Gabe’s innocent expression. “Not much longer now,” she assured Sam, squeezing his arm gently.

 

He gave her his best charming smile. “Thank you.”

 

As the nurse left the room, the music started again and Sam threw his head back.

 

“Damn it, Gabe!”

 

_ Every breath you take _

_ And every move you make _

_ Every bond you break, every step you take _

_ I’ll be watching you _

 

Two days later, Sam was finally back at home with strict orders to rest and take it easy.

 

Gabe, ever the helpful one, had set up Sam’s bed downstairs so he wouldn’t have to venture up the treacherous stairs. Dean was coming to visit that night, despite Sam’s assurance that he was fine, and in fact not dying. Dean had tossed aside his argument, insisting that he was bringing someone very special, whom Sam just had to meet. He wouldn’t give any other details other than the person’s name was Cas and they had stunning blue eyes.

 

After Dean’s call, Sam made himself more comfortable in his bed. He wasn’t crazy about being in the living room, but Gabe had sworn that he would be waiting on Sam hand and foot.

 

He snorted at the thought, sending a twinge through his chest.

 

“Sammy!” Gabe yelled from the kitchen. “I’m gonna make dinner. How about you turn the TV on and find us a movie?”

 

“Okay,” Sam yelled back, grabbing the remote. Gabe’s cackling didn’t register until he hit the power button and music filled the room.

 

“Gabe, you’re an asshole!”

 

_ I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing _

Finis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
